


Lilo fisting fic

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lesbian lilo fic I'd rather not post but I promised link i would plz be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo fisting fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andybrnards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybrnards/gifts).



Biting her lip, Louis nervously watches as Liam ties her arms to the headboard. She trusts Liam but this is new, even for them. Their sex life has always been a little....extra in a lot of ways. They’ve had to hide handcuffs and whips and inflatable sex toys from the boys more then once. (The memory of Zayn’s face when he discovered their fucking machine in their shared hotel room will always be a favorite memory for Louis to be fair) but trying to ask her fiancée to shove her first up her vagina had seemed like a better idea at the time then it does now. 

“Okay?” Liam asks her, brown eyes wide and nervous. 

“Yeah babe, I’m okay.” She shifts her hips on the bed. “Probably would be best if you tied my legs down too.”

Liam bites her lip before shaking her head. “No, maybe next time we do this but I want you to have a way to get me off of you if it gets to being too much.”

Louis’ cheeks become pink, even as she bites her lip. “I trust you.” She mumbles, using her elbows to push up to kiss Liam’s birthmark. 

“I trust you too.” Liam pulls back and smiles, her eyes crinkling. “Which is why I won’t be tying your legs down the first time you take my whole hand.”

With a sigh Louis lays back down, shifting. She’s already so wet, she can feel the wet spot beneath her on the bed and it makes her heart race. They’ve been making out and touching each other for two hours now, she needs something inside of her before she goes crazy. 

Even so she watches as Liam gets up and starts stripping, doing her best not to laugh when her hair gets caught in her bra. 

Then suddenly she no longer feels like laughing. 

Liam’s hands are huge, man. Like huge. Can fit all of Louis’ ass in her hands huge. She clenches down wanting nothing more then to feel her inside and she’s whining before she knows what she’s doing it, Liam dropping her panties in surprise. 

“Sh babe, sh.” She crawls on top of her, her weight a comfort. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Please, please, inside of me.” She begs, bucking her hips to try and get some friction, something at all. 

Liam nods, her hair falling in her face even as she’s shifting back and pressing kisses down Louis’ neck, pulling her nipple into her mouth with a sharp bite. She’s spreading Louis’ legs apart with one hand, the other pulling Louis’ other nipple between fast fingers. Louis can’t keep up with everything going on, she’s panting and all she can focus on is trying to calm her heart rate down. 

Then there’s two fingers sliding through her, rubbing hard against her clit and Louis nearly comes undone. 

“Liam.” She’s begging, she can hear herself but she can’t stop it. Her legs shaking she comes, her hands clinging tightly to the headboard where they’re wrapped. 

Liam smirks, pleased with herself, pouring some lube on her fingers. She slips three in, then four when Louis whines and pressed into her hand harder. 

“Give it to me damn it.” She demands, pushing her feet into Liam’s back. 

Liam shakes her head and pulls her fingers out, biting her lip. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my fucking life, get your fist in me Liam or I’ll fucking find someone who will do it.”

Liam knows she’s joking, or is pretty sure she is, but still carefully adds more lube and slides her fist in. 

In the after math Louis can’t feel her legs. Her orgasm rocks her to her core.


End file.
